Skeletor
Keldor was once a general in the King's army and uncle to Prince Adam. After a dose of acid tore his face off he was known by the name of Skeletor. Now Skeletor is hell-bent on revenge towards Eternia and has constantly attempted to conquer it only to be stopped by He-Man. Skeletor weilds a skull-topped wand which he uses for casting spells, though adversaries like He-Man can resist them. Skeletor also posesses immense herculean strength enough to rival that of He-Man, who can lift a moon up. Skeletor also has a variety of troops of many shapes and sizes and even a pet dragon-panther hybrid called Panthor. Still, his success at commanding are questionable as his minions suffer many humiliating defeats. Battle vs. Ice King (by BeastMan14) It's a quiet day in The Ice Kingdom. Suddenly, a portal opens up and out storms Skeletor, ready to conquer a new world. A penguin walks up confused, and is promptly destroyed by Skeletor. Suddenly, a voice cries out,"Hey! No one strikes down my penguins....but me!" and the Ice King, armed with Nunchucks, comes flying out of the sky and bashes Skeltor over the head. However, he draws his sword and easily knocks the Nunchucks out of the Ice King's hands. The Ice King fires lightning at Skeletor, who in turn shoots him out of the sky with a Dark ball. Out of desperation, the Ice King rises an army of snow men and sends them at Skeletor, who easily cuts them all down. He turns around to find the Ice King gone, and then he hears him yell,"Zap!!!!!!" and fire a freeze beam, crystallizing Skeletor. "Oh dear, what a mess. Gunther, find a good place to put my new statue." Says the Ice King as he flys off. Winner: The Ice King Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mum-ra (by Ffejgao) In the arena, Skeletor walked in to face his opponent. "Weak pathetic fool." said Skeletor. "Do not be decieved by appearances. My true form is far more powerful!" sneered Mumm-ra. "Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-ra, the ever living!" "Ulp!"muttered Skeletor. Nonetheless, he raised his wand. Mumm-ra just got into a fighting pose. FIGHT! Mumm-ra launched a blast of energy. Skeletor blocked it then countered with his own blast, only for Mumm-ra to fire back and make it explode. For a while, both were out of sight. Then, Mumm-ra cast a spell sending Skeletor into a sinkhole. "You wimp!" muttered Mumm-ra. "You're no better than the cat-man!" But then Skeletor rose out from the ground enveloped in energy. "Think I'm weak?! Well, at least I can defend myself!" roared Skeletor as his blast sent the shocked mummy flying. "Particularly, against the likes of you!" "RAWR!" roared Mumm-ra as he charged back and fired a blast that took the skeleton off guard. They then exchanged a further series of blasts before both walked slowly towards each other. Skeletor threw a punch at Mumm-ra, who dodged and punched back. Skeletor blocked Mumm-ra's fist as his staff would do no good in close quarters and twisted. Mumm-ra roared in fury at having his hand twisted and kicked Skeletor but his kick was intercepted. Skeletor then punched Mumm-ra, making Mumm-ra's face even more ugly now that he had his face rearranged. Skeletor then punched Mumm-ra in the gut and then lifted his rival. "I HAVE THE POWER! NOT HE-MAN!" yelled Skeletor as he tossed Mumm-ra into the dirt. All the skeleton could see now was his adversary's bum. "I'm the winner!"shouted Skeletor as he decided to dance Macarana. "NOT...Yet!" spoke a voice. "What the heck?!" muttered Skeletor. "Mummy thing, is that you?" "Oh no. HAHAHAHA!" roared Mumm-ra as he rematerialized. All he was doing was hiding behind a pile of debris and planning his next strategy. He simply kept throwing his voice to trick the skeleton and now he turned himself into a Mumm-reletor (himself disguised as Skeletor.) "Peekabo!" "Pikawhat?" muttered Skeletor. He thought "I thought he was dead! I totally manhandled him back there! Now how do you fight yourself?!" "Die!" yelled Mumm-reletor as he charged and punched. Skeletor blocked it and tried to use the arm snapping technique. No use. Now his opponent had his strength. They punched each other and caused a shockwave that sent both flying backwards. For a while, both lay unconcious. Then both staggered up. Skeletor fired from his Havoc staff. But to his surprise and horror, Mumm-reletor pulled out another Havoc staff and fired. The blasts exploded. Skeletor afterwards spammed blast after blast. Mumm-reletor calmly countered them all. Skeletor thought fast. This guy was too tough! He needed a trick...But Mumm-reletor fired back trying to pressure Skeletor. Skeletor noticed a conveniently placed barrel in the nick of time. The reflected blast flew to the barrel and blew it open. Water spilled everywhere. "Great." thought Skeletor as Mumm-reletor grabbed him by the arm. With a sickening "crack!" Skeletor was tossed...conveniently into the water. As Mumm-reletor advanced, he suddenly started to scream in pain. In the puddle, was his reflection! Skeletor struck the blazing metal as he launched a magic blast. The blast seperated Mumm-ra's head from his neck, sending it flying a full circumference around the earth... KO! Expert's Opinion Woo! WHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! Anyway voters, you got your wish but I myself prefer this style. I prefer realism. Anyway, Skeletor was much stronger than Mumm-ra and could equal him in magic. Both had their fallings but the conveniently placed barrel and the water tilted the tide. The winner is Skeletor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Dictators Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors